Trusting Your Instincts
by SarahSchmabulous
Summary: "It was like she evaporated, straight into the atmosphere." Brennan is gone, and the person responsible is someone she thought was harmless.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't forgotten about my other fanfics, I've just had major writer's block. That happens. Anywho. Here is a new series. It won't be long. Just enough to get me back on track. And, once again, I've chosen the 'Brennan gets kidnapped' plot. I crave those stories. Get over it.

By the way, this chapter is going to be short. It's basically an epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Unfortunately.

--

The soft dripping of water awoke her from her slumber. Slowly, she sat up and scoped out her surroundings. Damp walls enclosed her in what seemed to be a basement.

"Hello?" She called out wearily. Desperately she tried to recall the events of the prior hours, but to no avail. The last thing she remembered was enjoying a salad at the diner with her partner.

_Her partner._

"Booth?" She yelled, silently praying his sweet voice would fill her ears. A moment passed, and her prayers went unanswered.

Deciding to explore her surroundings, she stood up. Her whole body started shaking, and she was forced to take refuge against the closest wall.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked aloud. Her legs finally found the strength to take her forward a few paces, causing her to end up at the opposite wall. A closer look around the dark room showed that there was a door not to far from her reach.

As she neared closer to the long door, her hand reached out and brushed the knob. She centered herself in front of the door, and prepared to open it.

Just as her hand was placed firmly on the silver knob, the door flew open, knocking her backwards on her back.

"Temperance! You're up!" A voice echoed through the room, sending chills through Brennan's spine.

"Wha...what happened? Where am I?" Brennan asked as she silently screamed in pain from the blow of the door.

"You're with me. That's the important thing. You won't ever have to worry about dead bodies, or the lab again." The voice continued to speak. Something about that voice, it was familiar to Brennan. But the light restricted her view of the person in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"You belong to me now, Tempe. Now, why don't you take a little nap?" The voice snapped. Brennan was about to argue when the person stepped out from the shadows and lunged for her.

A small syringe broke Brennan's skin on her right arm as a small amount of liquid began to enter her bloodstream. At this oppurtunity, Brennan looked up to see the face of her captor.

As she slowly started to fade from consciousness, she whispered her abductors name in pure confusion.

"...Sully?"

--


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been awhile. I know, shame on me. But, I'm back! This story deserves some attention, and here it is. This is a small filler chapter, because the next one is going to be big!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. But I'd like to own Booth for a few hours... :)

_"Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned Forensic Anthropologist and New York Times Best-selling Author, has been missing for seventy-two hours now. She was last seen getting into her car at the Royal Diner. She reportedly never made it to her home, and her car has not been found. A note was found on the front doors of the Jeffersonian Building a few hours after her disappearance. The note read 'She's mine now. She's forever safe.' More details on this story at six. Back to you, Tim." _

Angela clicked the television off and turned back towards her computer. Brennan had been gone for three days. Angela had spent the majority of those three days crying helplessly as Booth ran back and forth between the Hoover Building and the Jeffersonian to try and find answers. His searching had resulted in absolutely nothing. There was no trace of her anywhere. It was like she had evaporated, straight into the atmosphere.

Temperance was huddled in a corner, with her head in her hands. Her body was shivering from the cold, and she could feel the cool metal of a chain linked around her ankle. She lifted her head up at the sound of the door to her cellar opening.

"Sweetie, do you want something to eat?" Sully asked as he walked over to her with a tray.

Brennan stared in shock. "I... Sully? Why?" She whimpered.

"Baby, you know why. I begged you to come sail around the world with me. You refused. We both know that it was the best thing for you to come with me. So I'm taking you somewhere special, to make you see that you belong with me." He explained as he leaned forward to caress her hair.

Brennan shrank back at his touch. "Don't touch me." She spat as she turned her head.

"Aw, Temp, don't make me mad. Come on sweetie, just cooperate." He said in a bittersweet tone as he pushed a sandwich towards her.

Temperance whipped her arm around and flung the tray of food across the room. Sully stood up, stunned.

"What the hell is your problem Sully? What the hell is this all ABOUT? I can think and make decisions for myself, thank you. I don't belong with you. Let. Me. Go." Brennan's eyes turned dark as the adrenaline started to pump through her veins, causing the last of the drug in her system to fade away.

Sully's face started to turn a delicate shade of red as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe identical to the one he had used earlier. He took a step towards Brennan. "It'll be okay. I'll teach you how to act." He said smoothly as he brought the syringe down into Brennan's flailing arm.

"Stop! DON'T!" She cried as her arm began to go limp from the needle.

Her world turned dark as she slumped over.


End file.
